The invention relates to an electronic component in which connection elements are connected, at connection points, to electrode ends or electrode coatings and which is surrounded tightly by a cured polymer envelope provided by means of a solution or suspension or by means of powder sputtering.
Such a component is an electrolytic capacitor known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,340, while an improvement thereof is described in the Dutch patent application No. NL 8403928 (published as No. EP-A-186923) which shows an electrolytic capacitor having a considerably larger effective volume.
In these prior art components the firmness of the connection wires with respect to tensile loads usually is unsatisfactory. Moreover the danger exists that moisture penetrates into the component body along the wire.